


Diner Date

by JamKiske



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamKiske/pseuds/JamKiske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs and Duke are on a date at a diner around Christmastime. It doesn't take long for Duke to draw everyone's attention to the 2 of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Motorcity Secret Santa 2012! This is my first Motorcity fic, so I hope it's okay ahaha. Also I'm terrible at thinking of titles, can you tell?

Babs sat alone at the diner table, swirling a fry in her milkshake as she waited, starting to grow exasperated. The Duke should have arrived 20 minutes ago, yet she remained alone, getting the occasional stare, sometimes from someone recognizing her and sometimes from someone checking her out. Of course, Duke was always late, always busy with some sort of ridiculous scheme. Their dates seemed to get his mind away from his constant scheming at least.

She sighed as she stuck the chocolate milkshake coated fry in her mouth, eyes on the door behind her shades. She began to pick up another fry as the door opened abruptly, all heads turning towards it as Duke walked in, strutting his way to Babs. She always tried to get him to tone it down a bit for their dates, as it was hard to really have any semblance of alone time with the eyes of stranger all over them, but Duke was bound to attract the attention of others, whether they recognized him or not.

He sat across from her, reaching a long arm across the table to lift her free hand to his lips in greeting. A smile quickly spread on Babs’s lips, though she’d been rolling her eyes at him only a second before. Despite his endless theatrics and need for attention, Duke was a gentleman, at least to her.

“It’s nice to see that you’ve finally shown up,” she said, unable to resist teasing him a bit as she brought her hand back to her side of the table.

“Oh, don’t be mean now Babs. You know I’d drop anything for you. I just got a little sidetracked trying to find the perfect gift to bring you.” She raised an eyebrow, not seeing anything in his hands, as Duke waited a beat, never pausing his theatricality. He then pulled out a bouquet of red roses, seemingly from nowhere, presenting them to Babs. “I couldn’t find something perfect enough for you babe, but hopefully this will do?”

She took the roses carefully, knowing that it must have been a pain to get a hold of them from down here in Motorcity. As sweet as Duke’s intentions were, it was at times a bit annoying how far he’d go for her, or at least that’s what Babs thought. Was it really worth potential danger just for some flowers? Then again, potential mayhem was what Duke lived for. “Thanks,” she said as she set them down carefully on the table.

In the meantime, Duke waved down a waitress who promptly handed them menus. It seemed Babs would finally be able to move on from her appetizer of fries dipped in milkshake. Duke promptly ordered the meatiest thing he could find, a triple bacon cheeseburger, while Babs just went for a simple cheeseburger. Another chocolate milkshake was ordered, thought this one in the biggest size and with two straws.

Small talk was made while the two waited for their burgers, about Duke’s latest schemes for gaining attention and also about the upcoming holiday. As always, Duke planned on a crazy party for Christmas, complete with booze, a feast, karaoke, the whole shebang. Also as always, the couple planned their own quality time for Christmas Eve, for exchanging presents and getting whatever under the mistletoe business they had in mind out of their systems.

She always had a bit of difficulty finding gifts for Duke, seeing as he found ways to obtain everything he wanted at the drop of a hat. Nonetheless, she knew he’d appreciate anything she gave him, simply because it was from her, one of the advantages of dating such a gentleman. Still, she tried her best to come up with things he didn’t even know he wanted, though she was still working on it this year, analyzing everything he said to try to pull out a gift idea.

After a bit, the food arrived, which resulted in some silence as Duke made relatively quick work of his massive burger. Babs simply looked on as she ate, somehow admiring the way he could eat so much yet never put on any weight. It was one of his many charms. He would occasionally stop to sip some milkshake, almost always making sure to do so when Babs was sipping from the opposite straw.

Once Babs had finished her burger, Duke attempted to make some conversation between bites of his own, not wanting to leave her simply watching him eat. “Did you enjoy your burger? You know you could get another one, or anything else on the menu, if you want.”

She laughed a bit, not surprised by his offer. He was always willing to get her anything she wanted, though she wasn’t one to ask for much as it felt unfair somehow. He caused enough problems getting whatever he wanted anyway. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” She smiled, picking up the milkshake and drinking the last of it, forcing him to focus on the last bit of his burger. This finally encouraged him to finish, and after the last few bites he held out a hand to Babs, which she promptly took.

As much as she sometimes wished they could have “normal” dates, whatever that meant, Babs couldn’t help but revel in how much Duke made a point of doting on her during their dates, making his feelings for her clear to all onlookers.

Once they were both standing beside the table, he kissed her hand once more before walking to the diner’s jukebox, in which he promptly inserted a coin. As he swayed his way back to Babs, Bing Crosby’s voice filled the room (though it was quickly overpowered by Duke’s singing):

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Babs couldn’t help but laugh, starting to blush just a tad, as Duke put an arm around her waist and took her hand, starting to spin her around right there in whatever space he could find in the dance floor-less diner. She laughed, following his movements as she had no idea how to slow dance (not that he did either).

Of course, at this point everyone in the joint was staring at them. Not only did they have the infamous Duke of Detroit before them, but he was putting on a show, making a point out of how much he cared for Babs. Their dancing continued for a while, it seemed Duke had queued up quite a few Christmas tunes.

Of course, he couldn’t end without a bang. As soon as Babs heard “All I Want for Christmas is You” begin to play, she knew she was in for the great combination of embarrassment and flattery that Duke brought about when it was just the two of them. He belted the song, twirling her around. As the song neared its end, he dramatically slid to his knees in front of her, taking her hand in his and planting a small box in it.

She opened the box cautiously to discover a necklace bearing a large gold star as the pendant, resembling a Christmas tree topper. A note crumpled inside read: To my star – Merry Christmas. She smiled, bringing the box to her heart, “Thank you my Duke.”

“No problem babe.” He grinned as he rose up to his full height, lowering his shades for a mere second to wink before wrapping an arm around her and planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, leaning against him as they stopped by the table to pick up the tab and the roses. The couple than simply strolled out with all of the other patrons’ eyes trailing behind them, though of course their night was nowhere near done. ;)


End file.
